militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1939 Canadian Army Order of Battle
Just before the start of World War 2 the Canadian Armed Forces were the third largest of the British Empire armies, just behind the Australian Defence Force and British Armed Forces. 1st Military District * Headquarters at London * 1st Hussars at London * The Royal Canadian Regiment at London * University of Western Ontario Canadian Officers' Training Corps * Ontario Agricultural College Canadian Officers' Training Corps * [[1st Canadian Infantry Brigade|'1st Infantry Brigade']] ** Headquarters at London ** The Elgin Regiment at St. Thomas ** The Essex Scottish Regiment at Windsor ** The Middlesex and Huron Regiment at Strathroy ** The Kent Regiment (Machine-Gun) at Chatham ** Attached *** The Canadian Fusiliers (Machine-Gun) at London *** The Essex Regiment (Armoured) at Windsor * 2nd Canadian Infantry Brigade ** Headquarters at Kitchener ** Highland Light Infantry of Canada at Galt ** The Oxford Rifle Regiment at Woodstock ** The Scots Fusilier Regiment of Canada ** The Perth Regiment (Machine-Gun) at Stratford * [[7th Canadian Brigade, Royal Canadian Artillery|'7th Field Artillery Regiment, Royal Canadian Artillery']] ** Headquarters at London ** 12th Field Artillery Battery at London ** 26th Field Artillery Battery at Sarnia ** 48th Howitzer Artillery Battery at Watford ** 55th Field Artillery Battery at London * 11th Field Artillery Regiment, Royal Canadian Artillery ** Headquarters at Guelph ** 16th Field Artillery Battery ** 29th Howitzer Artillery Battery ** 43rd Field Artillery Battery ** 63rd Field Artillery Battery * 21st Field Artillery Regiment, Royal Canadian Artillery ** Headquarters at Listowel ** 97th Howitzer Battery at Walkerton ** 98th Field Battery at Port Elgin ** 99th Field Battery at Wingham ** 100th Field Battery at Listowel * [[1st District Engineers (Canada)|'1st District Engineers, Royal Canadian Engineers']] ** Headquarters at London ** 7th Field Engineer Company ** 11th Field Engineer Company at Sarnia ** 1st Field Park Engineer Company at Sarnia ** 1st Army Troops Engineer Company ** No.1 Detachment, Royal Canadian Engineers * 1st District Signals, Royal Canadian Corps of Signals ** Headquarters at London ** No.1 Armoured Signal Platoon at Windsor ** No.1 Signal Detachment, Royal Canadian Corps of Signals 2nd Military District In 1939, Military District No. 2 comprised the following area: The Counties of Lincoln, Welland, Haldimand, Norfolk, Brant, Wentworth, Halton, Counties of Brant, Dufferin, Grey, Halton. Ontario, Peel, Simcoe, Wentworth and York, and the Districts of Algoma, Cochrane, Manitoulin, Muskoka, Parry Sound, Sudbury, Timiskaming and that portion of Nipissing lying north of the Mattawa and French Rivers (including the Townships of Ferris and Banfield) of Ontario. * District Headquarters at Toronto * 2nd District Signals (2 Battalions + 4 Platoons) at Toronto Drydock Company * B Squadron, Royal Canadian Dragoons at Toronto Drydock Company * B Company, Royal Canadian Regiment * Canadian Armoured Force Vehicles Centre at Camp Borden * University of Toronto Canadian Officer's Training Corps * [[1st Cavalry Brigade (Canada)|'1st Cavalry Brigade']] ** Brigade Headquarters ** Governor General's Horse Guards ** 2nd/10th Dragoons at Hamilton * [[4th Infantry Brigade (Canada)|'4th Infantry Brigade']] ** Brigade Headquarters at Hamilton ** Dufferin and Haldimand Rifles at Brantford ** Lincoln and Welland Regiment at St. Catharines ** Royal Hamilton Light Infantry ** Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders of Canada (Machine-Gun Infantry) * [[5th Infantry Brigade (Canada)|'5th Infantry Brigade']] ** Brigade Headquarters at Barrie ** Ontario Regiment - Armoured (Attached) at Oshawa ** Algonquin Regiment at North Bay ** Grey and Simcoe Foresters at Owen Sound ** Lorne Scots Regiment at Brampton ** The Sault Ste. Marie and Sudbury Regiment (Machine-Gun Infantry) at Sault Ste. Marie * [[6th Infantry Brigade (Canada)|'6th Infantry Brigade']] ** Brigade Headquarters in Toronto ** 48th Highlanders ** Queen's Own Rifles of Canada ** Royal Regiment of Canada ** Irish Regiment of Canada (Machine-Gun Infantry) ** Queen's 1st York American Rangers (Machine-Gun Infantry) (Attached) ** Toronto Scottish Regiment (Machine-Gun Infantry) (Attached) * 7th Regiment Royal Canadian Artillery ** Regimental Headquarters at Toronto Drydock Company ** 3rd Field Brigade, Royal Canadian Artillery ** 4th Medium Brigade, Royal Canadian Artillery ** 69th Field Battery, Royal Canadian Artillery at Brantford ** 102nd Field Battery, Royal Canadian Artillery at Dundas * 8th Canadian Field Artillery Brigade at Hamilton * 8th Canadian Field Artillery Brigade at Simcoe * 2nd District Engineers (7 Companies + 1 Platoon) at Toronto Drydock Company